Mary's Song
by UnicornVamp2125
Summary: Alice and Jasper reflect on the past and the times that led up to now. One Shot Songfic based off of "Mary's Song" by Taylor Swift AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: just a quick one shot that I wrote because I heard the song "Mary's Song" by Taylor Swift and it caused inspiration**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

"_Jasper!" I yanked on his sleeve, pointing up at the stars. "Look!"_

"_They're just stars, Mary," Jasper said, pulling his sleeve back. _

_But my little seven-year-old self was mesmerized by the pretty lights in the sky. Jasper, being nine was way too old to. _

"_But they're so pretty, Jazzy," I went on, not taking my eyes off the sky._

"_Are you even allowed to be up this late?"_

_I finally turned to look at him, sticking my tongue out at him. "Of course. Daddy said I could stay up late and see the pretty stars."_

_Jasper shrugged. "Whatever."_

_His eight-year-old sister Rosalie was spinning around a little ways away from us in my backyard, trying to get her dress to flow out in that fun way that makes you laugh. She finally fell, too dizzy. But her laughter rang out into the night. _

_Emmett, my brother Edward's friend and our other neighbor came running, his hands cupping something. "Rosie!" _

_Rosalie blinked a couple times and attempted to stand up. "What?"_

_Emmett hurried over and opened his hands a little. "Awesome, huh?"_

_She stared in wonder. "It's glowing."_

"_I wanna see!" I cried, running over. Emmett showed me the little bug in his hands. It was lit up and my eyes widened. Jasper was behind me. _

"_It's a lightening bug," Jasper said matter-of-factly._

"_I wanna be a lightening bug," I mumbled. It'd be fun to be able to light up and fly. I'd be so free._

"_But you can't. You're just a little girl."_

"_You're mean Jasper!" I shoved him a little before running back into my house through the sliding glass door._

_I hugged my daddy's legs. "Jasper's being a meanie head!"_

_Daddy and Jasper's daddy, John Hale, laughed. "It's okay, Pixie," Daddy told me, pulling me up onto his lap._

"_I'm sorry Mary. I didn't mean it," Jasper apologized. I looked over my shoulder to see him staring at the ground, shuffling his feet nervously. _

_I slid off Daddy's lap and hugged Jasper, surprising him. _

"_They're going to fall in love someday," Daddy joked to John, elbowing him._

_John grinned and nodded. "Better believe it."_

_My mommy rolled her eyes and smiled at Jasper's mommy, Anna Hale. She laughed. _

_Jasper stuck his tongue out. "No way. I'm never gonna fall in love."_

"_Yeah," I agreed, though deep down I kinda wished Jasper would fall in love with me._

"Remember that day?" I asked Jasper, propping myself up on my elbow to look at him. We were lying in the grassy field that was shared behind our houses. It was nighttime and the stars I used to be obsessed with were out.

Jasper grinned and nodded. He didn't open his eyes, but I was still content to just watch him. "I was a meanie head, if I remember correctly."

"Well I couldn't call you an ass. I was seven."

Jasper opened his eyes and our gazes locked. His blue eyes were like the ocean on a clear day. "And our dads thought we were going to fall in love?"

I nodded, not breaking the eye contact. "And our moms rolled their eyes."

Jasper smiled fondly. "Yeah."

"_Jazzy! I can't climb up _there_! I'll fall," I complained. _

_Jasper shook his head. "No Mary. C'mon, it's easy." He walked up to ladder and climbed up. He peeked out from the top. "Come on Mary!"_

_I couldn't stop my bottom lip from trembling. "I can't!"_

_Jasper sighed and climbed back down. "I'll help you."_

"_I really can't!" I hugged my arms around myself._

"_I'll beat you up if you don't stop crying. I'm bigger than you."_

_I just cried harder. "Jaaaaassssper!"_

_Jasper groaned and kneeled down. "Get on my back."_

_Sniffling, I got on his back, hugging my arms around his neck and hooked my legs around his waist. Jasper climbed up, carrying me on his back. He set me down and sat on the ground._

"_It's so cool up here!" I had gotten over my earlier fear, hurrying over to the window to look out. "I feel like I'm so high up!"_

_Jasper laughed. "Yeah. I love it up here."_

"_Thank you Jazzy," I told him, going over to hug him and kiss his cheek. He blushed slightly and flicked a rock on the tree house floor. _

"_No problem." _

_We sat up there most of the day, just talking and enjoying the time we were spending together. _

_Eventually, though, we went back down the ladder. We met up with Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and the new girl Bella at the end of the block. They were eating snacks on Bella's porch and Edward was smiling adoringly at her._

_I sat down across from Rosalie, taking a juice box. Jasper sat down beside me. _

"_Have you guys ever wondered what else is out there?" Jasper asked, looking off past the front yard._

"_No," I said, frowning and tilting my head in question at Jasper. _

"_There can't just be this block," he insisted. _

"_Of course there isn't," Bella agreed. "I've been other places."_

_We all turned to her in wonder and she blushed. "What was it like?" Rosalie asked, leaning forward, the cookie in her hand forgotten._

_Bella proceeded to tell us about Phoenix, where the sun was almost always shining. My eyes widened and I turned to Jasper. He looked just as amazed._

"_I wanna go places someday," Jasper told me. "Places other than just…here. I wanna see more than just this block."_

"_I'm sure you will," I told Jasper, grabbing his hand and smiling shyly._

"_Let's play truth or dare!" Emmett cried, making everyone groan. _

"_I hate that game," Bella muttered._

_Emmett shrugged. "I'm oldest so you all have ta do what I say."_

_So reluctantly, we all played. Well, until Emmett dared Bella to go steal more cookies from inside. _

"_I can't do that!" Bella cried. "My daddy would get mad."_

"_You have ta Bella, I _dared_ you," Emmett said, shaking his head. _

_Bella took a deep breath and stood. Hurriedly, Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie followed, just to make sure she did it._

_Jasper went to tag along, but I tugged on his hand. "Jasper?"_

"_What Mary?" Jasper asked, turning back to look at me. _

"_I dare you to kiss me," I whispered. _

_Jasper swallowed. But he closed his eyes and leaned towards me. _

_I dropped his hand and ran. I ran right off Bella's porch and all the way home, leaving a confused Jasper behind._

"You dared me to. I had to," Jasper told me. He grinned up at me, the moonlight shining on his face.

"But I didn't think you really would," I confessed, blushing.

"You underestimated me."

I laughed. "Yeah, I guess I did."

"Did you not want me to kiss you?"

"No…I just thought you had cooties." We both laughed. Cooties. Wow, I hadn't said that in years.

Jasper smiled. "And I had to piggyback you up to the tree house."

I giggled. "I was such a wimp."

"Nah…well, kinda."

I hit his arm playfully. "Wasn't I heavy?"

"Are you kidding me? You weighted like, nothing! You still do."

Rolling my eyes, I laid back in the grass. "We were just two kids."

"Yeah. The best days of my life and I didn't even know it."

I turned my head to meet his eyes and smiled.

"_Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Alice! Happy birthday to you!" I smiled and blew out the little wax 16 on my cake. _

_I had since started calling myself Alice, my middle name. Mary was more…blah._

_I grinned up at the people around me. Jasper was sitting next to me, a gorgeous high school senior. Rosalie was leaning back against her college boyfriend, who just happened to be Emmett. Bella and Edward were holding hands over the table. Our parents crowded the kitchen, all clapping for me. For my birthday. My sweet sixteen._

"_Happy birthday Ali," Jasper told me, hugging me with one arm. I blushed. _

"_Thanks Jazzy."_

_Before my mom took the cake, I took a little icing on my finger, like I used to when I was a kid. I laughed at the look she gave me and licked it off. _

_I turned to Jasper, feeling his eyes on me. He looked away quickly. _

_Later, after cake and card opening, since everyone always starts giving you money at some point in the teenage years, I met Jasper in the field behind our houses. _

"_Something wrong Jazz?" I asked. The night was clear and the stars were shining and they reflected in Jasper's blue eyes. _

"_You're not that little girl anymore," Jasper sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets._

_I laughed a little. "What was your first clue?"_

_Jasper shook his head. "Mary…Alice…you've just…grown up and I never noticed."_

"_So now you are?"_

_He nodded. "And honestly, it scares the shit out of me."_

"_Why?" _

_Jasper looked up to meet my eyes. "Because you're beautiful."_

_I sucked in a breath. "Beautiful?"_

"_So beautiful," Jasper whispered. His hands came up to cup my face. "Dare me."_

"_Dare you to what?"_

"_Dare me like you did so long ago. Dare me again, but don't run away."_

_I gasped when I realized what he meant. "Jasper…I dare you to kiss me."_

_Jasper closed his eyes and leaned forward. This time, I didn't take off. Instead, I closed my eyes and met his lips. The feeling of his lips moving against mine, his tongue tangling with mine, made me realize that our dad's jokes had been right all along. I was in love with Jasper._

_Jasper pulled back, both of us breathless. It seems like he realized something too. "Oh God Mary. I love you."_

_Forgiving his name mix up, I hugged him tightly. "I love you too, Jasper."_

"I just couldn't believe I never noticed it before," I whispered to Jasper.

Jasper smiled and leaned over to kiss me. "I never thought…I don't think our dads were ever serious."

I laughed against his lips, wrapping my arms around him to pull his closer. "I think Mom and Anna knew it the whole time."

"Get those two together and they're unstoppable." Jasper laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah," I agreed, sighing softly, grabbing his hand in mine.

_I stared out the window, the dark still dominant. My eyes darted to clock on his car stereo. 2 A.M. "Jazz?"_

_Jasper squeezed my hand. "Hmm?"_

"_Think my parents are gonna find out?"_

_Jasper glanced at me before turning back to the road. "Nah."_

_I nodded and smiled. _

"'_Sides, your parents both gotta be out early tomorrow, right? Well, later today I mean."_

_I laughed. "Yeah. Dad's going to the hospital early, Mom's going on that two hour jog she insists she needs."_

"_Damn, Esme is skinny as hell, just like you. What the hell is she thinkin'?"_

_I shrugged. "Beats me." I bit my lip. "Am I too skinny?"_

"_What? No. I thought you were supposed to worry 'bout being too fat."_

"_Do you think I'm too fat?" I asked incredulously, pulling my hand away from his and folding my arms across my chest._

"_No way! Alice, c'mon. I just said you were skinny!"_

"_But do you really think that? Or do you just think my mom is skinny?"_

_Jasper's jaw dropped. "Damn Alice. You're bitchy this early in the morning."_

_I gasped. "How dare you!" He pulled into his driveway and I got out, slamming the truck door behind me. _

_I ran across the yard to my house, unlocking the front door and slamming it as well behind me. I went upstairs and cried into my pillow until sleep came._

_When I woke up, I was dazed. I sat up and glanced at the clock. Seeing it was six, I yawned and got out of bed. Passing my window, I glanced out and continued walking. But then I stopped and walked backwards to look back out the window. There in the backyard that was both mine and his, was Jasper. He was standing close to under my window, hands in his pockets._

_I turned and ran out of my bedroom, almost tripping on the stairs before running out the backdoor. I ran right to Jasper, jumping into his arms and pressing my face against his shoulder. Jasper held me close. "I'm so sorry."_

_I shook my head, tears forming once again. "It was all my fault. I was being bitchy and I was tired and I took it out on you. I'm the one who's sorry."_

"_I love you," Jasper pulled back to stare into my eyes._

"_I love you too." I leaned forward and kissed him. "How long have you been out here?"_

_Jasper smiled shyly. "Since you went inside last night?"_

_My eyes widened. "All night? Jazz! You're insane!"_

"_I just had to tell you I was sorry."_

_I kissed him again, harder. Jasper grabbed my hips, pulling me close. I slid my hands down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off his arms. My fingers brushed over the scars on his right arm from when he fell off his bike years ago._

_Jasper's hands pulled my shirt over my head, breaking lip contact for seconds before dropping the shirt to the ground. I undid his jeans, pushing them down. He stepped out of them while working on my skirt. I slid the skirt down over my hips._

_Jasper backed me up against the back of the house. His hands went around my back to unhook my bra, sliding the straps down my arms and letting it fall to the ground._

_I slipped out of my panties and pulled his boxers down, reaching up to wrap my arms around his neck. He lifted me up to bring my legs around his waist, entering me the next second. _

_I moaned and let my head fall back against the house. Jasper's lips went to my neck as our hips worked together. I ran my hands up his neck to tangle my fingers in his wavy honey blonde hair. _

_His lips moved back up to mine. He whispered "I'm sorry, I love you" before kissing me. _

_I cried his name into his mouth as I climaxed. After a few more thrusts, Jasper followed after me, saying my name over and over. I smiled and sighed, holding him close. He took a deep breath and then kissed my neck, running his fingers through my hair. "I love you too," I whispered._

"That was our first fight," I mused, closing my eyes and remembering how much I cried. Jasper's hand left mine and I frowned. I opened my eyes and sat up. "Jazz…" My mouth froze, the words dying on my tongue. Jasper was in front of me, on one knee.

"Mary Alice Cullen, you've been in my life for so long, I can't imagine you not in it. Even when I threatened to beat you up and you ran away from my kisses, you were still there. And that's all I ask. I may not have known it then, but I love you and I always will. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

I finally took a needed breath and the tears filled my eyes. "Jasper…of course I will!"

Jasper slid the ring onto the fourth finger of my left hand. I bit my lip and admired it a second before hugging him, kissing him deeply.

My heart was beating so loud, it was a wonder Dad didn't hear it. On the other side of that door, Jasper was waiting for me.

I took a deep, steadying breath. Dad smiled at me. "You know, John and I were just kidding. Way back when?"

I smiled back, in spite of my nerves. "I know. But you were still right."

"I'm actually glad it was Jasper. I wouldn't trust you with any other boy."

"I wouldn't want any other boy," I assured Dad.

The door opened and I took one more breath, my heart speeding up more, though I wasn't sure how that was possible.

And all I saw was Jasper. He was standing by the minister in a tux, grinning at me. The stars in the night sky shone in his eyes, lighting them up.

We were getting married in the place where he proposed, in the place where we made up after our first fight, the place where we first kissed, the place where I first saw the stars with Jasper. It was our place, the field behind our houses. It always would be.

It seemed as though the whole town was here. I saw out of the corner of my eye that all the seats were filled.

Dad handed me off to Jasper, kissing my cheek before going to sit with Mom, who was crying. On the other side, Anna was crying and John's arm was around her.

Emmett grinned at me from behind Jasper. Behind me I knew there'd be Bella and a very pregnant Rosalie as my maid of honor.

But all I saw was Jasper and those shining blue eyes. The stars I loved were reflected into the eyes I loved.

Our hands were together, fitting perfectly, as we said the things we needed to, repeating after the minister. We exchanged rings, said 'I do'. And then finally our lips met and sealed the deal. I was married to the boy who said he'd never fall in love.

Jasper was sitting next to me on the back porch. This was, of course, my childhood home. But, it had since become our home. Mom and Dad had moved a little ways away and we got the house.

In the field behind this house and Jasper's old house, little children ran. The new next door neighbors had kids around the ages of ours.

I shifted the youngest of our kids in my arms. Lillie was only a few months old with Jasper's blonde hair and my green eyes. She was fast asleep, since it was nighttime and way past her bed time.

In the backyard, our eight-year-old, Tyson, was trying to scare the neighbor girl with a frog he had found. She refused to be scared, crossing her arms and sticking her tongue out at him. I laughed a little and Jasper grinned at me.

"Poor kid can't catch a break," Jasper mumbled.

Tyson had my black hair, but looked more like Jasper, unlike our daughter, Skylar, who was six and looked like me, even with the same hair. But her eyes were the same shade of blue as Jasper's.

Skylar was playing with Ricky, the boy next door. He had wavy brown hair and a shy smile that I found adorable. And I couldn't help wondering…

"No way." Jasper shook his head. "Not my daughter."

I stifled a smile. "You aren't even going to joke about it like my dad and John did?"

"No. Then it might actually happen."

Finally I broke and laughed, leaning against him. "You can't change fate hun. If it's meant to be, it'll be."

Jasper grumbled something and I smiled.

As I looked out at the kids sitting in the backyard, playing and staring at the stars in wonder, I remembered that it had been exactly like that for us. That had been us years ago. And now here we were.

I looked up at Jasper. His eyes were shining in the starlight and I sighed. My free arm moved to grab Jasper's hand in mine. Our fingers laced together and Jasper leaned down and kissed me. And no, I didn't run away. That was years ago, when I knew deep down, I had always been and always would be in love with Jasper and he'd always be in love with me. I'd always be that girl. Mary.


	2. Lyrics

She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my

Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my

Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...

Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my

A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I

I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my...


End file.
